


Mistletoe

by sergeantwinter



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Christmas, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 21:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13132128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sergeantwinter/pseuds/sergeantwinter
Summary: Gavin was on a mission to get the perfect Christmas kiss.





	Mistletoe

It was safe to say that the crew had gone overboard this Christmas. The house was drowning in decorations, from the kitchen to the comms room to the garage. God knows how their headquarters would stay secret with the obscene amount of lights draped around the front of the house.

Each member of the crew had a calling when it came to Christmas – Geoff’s was the food; Michael had a knack for buying the perfect presents, and just like every year, Gavin was in charge of décor. Usually Gavin just aimed for extravagance, lots of gold and glitter, but this year his decorations were strategic. Ensconced in between the tinsel and wreaths that adorned every room in the house was a sprig of mistletoe. (Gavin had some in his pocket as well, in case of an emergency.)

Gavin was on a mission to get the perfect Christmas kiss.

“Gavin!” Geoff yelled from the kitchen. “Gavin, come here!” Gavin was barraged with the smell of Christmas food as he entered the kitchen – pans were bubbling away on the stove and he could see the turkey, a glistening golden brown, roasting through the oven door. Geoff was chopping vegetables on the countertop. “Hey, pass me some more carrots out of the fridge. Should be on the bottom shelf.”

The fridge was crammed full of food; a few Brussels sprouts tumbled past Gavin and rolled across the kitchen floor when he opened the fridge door. Gavin rooted around the bottom shelf, taking food out and piling it on the counter in his quest for carrots, but he couldn’t see them. “They’re not in here, Geoff.”

“They are. Look harder.”

Gavin squinted into the fridge, half-heartedly pushing some broccoli to the side. If they were in here he would’ve seen them. He made a noise disapproving noise, and Geoff scoffed in response. He grumbled to himself as he made his way over to the fridge. “Have to do everything myself around here, just like always, bunch of useless – oh, mistletoe.”

Gavin lifted his gaze from the bottom shelf, barely having processed what Geoff has said before he felt stubble grazing his face. Geoff was kissing him. Before Gavin had a chance to react Geoff had already pulled back, a grin plastered on his face. “There are the carrots! Right beneath the mistletoe.” Geoff reached past Gavin’s stunned face to retrieve them. “Guess that means a kiss for you, too.” He pressed his lips to the carrots and returned to the vegetables on the countertop. Gavin scuttled out of the kitchen without another word.

Okay, so, that was not who Gavin had intended his mistletoe for. Still, Geoff seemed unfazed by the whole thing, and it was good practice. At least he knew the mistletoe worked. Gavin shook his head. Why wouldn’t it work? It was a plant. He decided to head for the bathroom, freshen up a bit.

He bumped into Jack at the bottom of the stairs, a stack of presents in her arms that wavered above her head. “Gavin, could you give me a hand?” The presents wobbled precariously as she spoke; it was a wonder she’d made it all the way down the stairs without them toppling over.  “Put them next to the tree, please.” Gavin lifted a few boxes off the top of the pile and headed back the way he came.

Gavin placed the presents next to the tree before taking the rest from Jack’s arms and setting them down too. “Need any more help?”

“I can take it from here. Thanks, Gavin.” Jack smiled. Her eyes roamed over the tree. “Oh, I have a present to give to you now!” Jack leaned forward to peck Gavin on the cheek. When Gavin didn’t respond, Jack widened her eyes expectantly.

“Um, thanks?”

Jack giggled, gesturing to the tree. “Mistletoe.”

Gavin huffed a laugh. “Happy Christmas, Jack.” he replied, and headed once again for the bathroom.

 

 

Gavin exited the bathroom and began to walk down the corridor, running a hand across his cheek, now clean shaven. He felt like he was being passed around like a parcel at a birthday party – how many more kisses would he receive before he got the one he wanted. He was so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when a hand reached out of one of the rooms and grabbed his arm; he looked down to see a set of fingernails with little snowflakes on them before he was yanked into the room.

“Merry Christmas, Gavin!” Lindsay grinned, handing him a card. Gavin smiled and returned the greeting, slipping the card into his jacket.

“Ooh, you shaved your face! You trying to look good for someone, Gav?” Michael teased as he slipped into the room. Gavin blushed, feeling embarrassment wash through his body. The red tinge on his cheeks was even more noticeable without stubble to hide it.

“Is that why there’s mistletoe everywhere?” Lindsay asked.

“No, it’s just festive!” Gavin replied, feeling his cheeks grow hotter.

“Hey, look, there’s some!” Lindsay said, pointing to the ceiling. Gavin frowned - he hadn't even put that one there. It didn’t matter – the couple were already advancing on him. The pair planted a kiss on each of his cheeks, making an exaggerated smacking noise as they did so. Gavin grimaced as they pulled back but it quickly transformed into a grin. “Gross,” he teased as he stepped through the doorway.

“Good luck, Gavvy!” Michael yelled. Gavin shook his head fondly and made his way down the stairs.

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, revelling in the routines of Christmas day. The house was loud and bright and all of a sudden it was too much for Gavin. It didn’t seem as nice without the person he most wanted to share it with. 

Gavin slipped out the front door and sat down on the steps of the porch. It was cold but the sun was still shining, too bright for the Christmas lights to be turned on. Gavin tilted his head up and took a deep breath, released it slow, watched the clouds of cold breath curl into the air. For a moment it felt like any old day.

The sound of an engine pulled Gavin back to the present as Ryan pulled up on his bike. Ryan lifted the visor of his helmet and smiled down at Gavin. “Merry Christmas, Gavin. Why aren’t you inside?”

Gavin stood up, moving towards Ryan. “Didn’t feel so good; needed some air.” He reached into his pocket and pulled out his sprig of mistletoe and attached it to the front of Ryan’s helmet. “I’m better now, though.”

Ryan’s mouth quirked into a half smile as he flicked his eyes up to his new accessory. “What’s this?”

“It’s mistletoe. You have to kiss when you're under it.”

“I know what mistletoe is, Gavin.”

Gavin’s gaze drifted down to Ryan’s mouth before flicking back up to his eyes, twinkling. “Ask a stupid question…”

Ryan took the mistletoe in his hand before removing his helmet and placing it on the bike. Gavin sucked in a breath, sure that Ryan thought this was a joke, that he was just going to walk past Gavin into the house without obeying the rules of the mistletoe. Those fears were abated when Ryan held the mistletoe between thumb and forefinger and lifted it above their heads, leaning in towards Gavin and pressing their lips together.

Mission accomplished.


End file.
